Clouded Eyes
by DarkTheDead
Summary: PG13 on the safe side. Warning: Rating may go up! Angsty, Romancy. Rogue/? ~*Temporary Hiatus*~
1. Rogue

A/N: Heylo again! Yesh, I love Legend of Zelda. Now you're gonna read it! Lol. Ok, Review or no next chapter. I'm working really hard on my other zelda stories, like highschool, adventure, etc. This one has me in it! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own zelda. Cuz if i did, I wouldnt be writing this fic, now would i?  
  
  
  
"I HATE YOU!"  
  
*Slam*  
  
The door was shut against the rest of the world again. Rogue sat in her dark room blastingloud music, trying to drone out the sound of her own light sobs and angered emotions. The heavy bass vibrated through the walls, but Rogue seemed use to the heavy pounding.  
  
She sat on her dark red violet bed, her head buried under her navy pillows, stifling the need to take one of her stone figurines off her desk and smash it through her window.   
  
She sat up, brushing her black streaked purple hair out of her moist saddened face. She adjusted her spiked dog collar, and sat at the edge of her bed. She wore a black t-shirt and black jeans, around her wrists were spiked bands. Her deep black eyes brimming with unshed tears, ones that will never leave her. She went over to her desk, setting up her N64, and decided to begin playing Ocarina of Time to calm her nerves.  
  
For good luck, she had bought the sweet potato ocarina and repainted it crimson, placing it within the safety of her backpack, which sat comfortably right beside her.  
  
She switched on her N64, but nothing happened. The screen of her tv was blank. She turned it back off in time to hear pounding coming from her sister's room.  
  
Rogue sighed, crossing to the otherside of her room to switch off the radio, she grabbed her headphones, checking to see if the right cd was inside, and sat down infront of her desk again. She put the headphones on, blasting SlipKnot into her ears, and attempting to switch on the N64 without problem. It still didn't work.  
  
"Dumbfuk," Rogue sighed, and went behind her desk, playing with the wires.  
  
"This should work."  
  
*zzt*  
  
The entire house went dark, and the only thing she heard was a faint buzzing outside the music of her headphones. SHe removed her headphones, tossing it on her bed, and tried to switch on the tv. SHe didn't realize the house lost power until she realized that the lights outside her door were off. She shrugged, attempting to turn the tv back on again.   
  
Power returned back to the home and she gladly turned on her N64.  
  
"Wha...?" she said outloud. There was no title screen, only music, and then it stopped. The face of Ganondorf appeared on the screen, smirking evilly before fading away.  
  
"That's...new" she thought and pressed the start button. Sparks of elctricity flew from the N64, and try as she might, she could not let go of the controller. Bursts of elctricity ran through the wires and into her jolting her foreward into the television screen.  
  
Rogue expected to hit glass, but she flew through it, and fell far, deep into an abyss of darkness.  
  
  
A/N: Like it? Review, and you get next chapter. Flamers will be smashed with my inflatable mallet. 


	2. Link

A/N: After years of meditation and training of the chinese ancient ways, Rogue, the writer, has returned with a new chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own zelda. Cuz if i did, I wouldnt be writing this fic, now would i?  
  
  
  
Rogue blinked a few times, staring up into the huge perfect blue sky. Her headphones still blasting slipknot into her ears.  
  
"ugh..." Rogue muttered, a headache beginning to form in the back of her head.  
  
She sat up, turning off her cd-player and sticking it into her backpack that still sat beside her.  
  
The dark haired child stood up slowly, dusting herself off, and looking around.  
  
'Holy...crap'  
  
She stood in the center of Hyrule field, the sun at its highest point, beating down on the warm, green grass. Far ahead of her, Hyrule castle barely in sight. Behind her, the gates leading to Lake Hylia. To her right, a bit ahead of her, the entrance to Kokiri Forest. And to her left, ahead of her, a ranch, and far in the distance, Gerudo valley.  
  
'...oh my fucking head...'  
  
Rogue turned around slowly to the sound of galloping behind her. She could see a horse and its rider galloping toward her.  
  
'Doesn't look to friendly.'  
  
She thougt to herself, and ducked, barely missing an arrow aimed for her.  
  
'Nope. I was wrong. Very friendly' she thought sarcastically.  
  
Rogue took off, running toward the areas filled with closely planted trees. SHe could hear the horse behind her, and its rider. She dove behind the closest tree, climbing up its trunk and sitting in its branches, making sure that she was well hidden from anyone's view.  
  
'Who was that?'  
  
Rogue blinked, she thought she saw a blur of green. She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I'm definitely seeing th----AHHH!"  
  
Rogue was yanked right out of the tree, and fell onto the grassy floor, but that didnt do much to break her fall. She moaned angrily, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Who are you?!" Someone shouted at her.  
"I am no one" she answered carefully, turning toward the voice.  
  
There, stood a grown Link, in his normal green tunic, holding his sword and shied defiantly, although his sword was not the master sword.  
  
"...WoW! Is that the great fairy's sword?! Can I see it?!" Rogue asked, being a great fan of swords from the game, she always wanted to see one up close. Link just blinked in confusion.  
"thank-----yooU!" she yanked the sword out of his hand.  
"...Hey!"Link shouted, even more confused as to how she got the sword out of his hand.  
  
Rogue stood up, examining the sword. Link stepped closer to her, trying to get his sword back.  
  
"I...don't...know...who...you...are...but...thats...my...sword!" Link shouted.  
  
Rogue jumped aside, fitting her hand around the handle, and swinging it, the tip held at Link's throat.  
  
'*gulp*'-Link.  
"hmmm. Yes. Interesting." Rogue said cooly.  
"Erm...tell me who you are..." Link repeated, nervously.  
"I don't think you're in the position to make demands right now. Now, hand me a deku nut!" Rogue said the last sentence happily.  
"Erm....ugh....here"  
  
Rogue dropped the swor, took a step back, and threw the deku nut into the ground. A bright flash filled the area, and when Link blinked, she was gone.  
  
"HOW COME EVERYONE CAN DO THAT EXCEPT ME?!" Link shouted angrily to the sky. Epona neighed, as though she were laughing at him.  
"...oh shut up."  
  
Rogue stood behind him, and was making stupid faces at the back of his head. For some reason, Epona looked at her, and started neighing louder.  
  
"You know what Epona? You can be really mean sometimes!"  
  
Rogue stepped forward, making no sound that can be heard over Epona's neighing, and yanked the great fairy's sword out of his head. Link turned around, too late. Rogue raised the handle, and bumped him hard on the back of his head.  
  
"....ow" Link moaned, before falling unconscious onto the floor.  
  
Rogue walked toward Epona, but the horse only seemed to smile, if horses could smile. Rogue smiled slightly.  
  
"Hey Epona... You think we could bring Mr. Hero here back to Zelda?"  
  
Epona nodded, and Rogue smirked.  
'What a smart horse.' Rogue thought, and looked through her back pack, pulling out a still cold apple from what was supposed to be her lunch.  
  
"Here Epona." The horse neighed happily, munching on the apple, while Rogue struggled a bit to get the unconscious hero onto the horse.  
  
She mounted the horse, behind Link, and Epona began to gallop frantically toward Hyrule castle.  
  
"Wow, Epona. I never knew how beautiful this place was..."  
  
Epona neighed in response.  
  
"Slow down Epona, Link is going to be fine. He may have a really bad headache, but he'll be fine. No need to wear yourself out. And he wont be waking up in a few hours anyway."  
  
Epona slowed down her gallop to a comfortable trot, across the vast yet beautiful field, eventually reaching the bridge to Hyrule Castle town.  
  
  
A/N: Like it? Review, and you get next chapter. Flamers are now welcomed. 


End file.
